


Held in his be(a)d

by HardcoreSap, laerke02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Crying, Crying During Sex, I'm Sorry, Ice Play, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Name-Calling, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Top Harry, Triggers, can be triggering, idk if there's more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSap/pseuds/HardcoreSap, https://archiveofourown.org/users/laerke02/pseuds/laerke02
Summary: Louis could do nothing as the bead stretched his rim, and his body began to shake as broken sobs left his mouth.  His captor laughed and Louis panicked when he suddenly made a jerking movement, causing the bead to pull harshly at his almost dry rim, making Louis screech.Or, READ THE TAGS I'M SERIOUSyou've been warned, so I don't want to find any hateful comments when you know what you're going into.





	Held in his be(a)d

**Author's Note:**

> DO. NOT. READ. THIS. FIC. if you're even the slightest bit uncomfortable when reading the tags 
> 
> READ THE FUCKING TAGS
> 
> DISCLAIMERS:  
> I don't in any way support rape, or doing any of this without your partners consent.  
> None of this is real, it's all fiction made up in my sick head. 
> 
>  
> 
> (2018 - looked over by HardcoreSap, a few changes were made here and there)
> 
> If this happens to you, or anyone you know of, contact your local police or get help.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry

“Uh fuck!” a smack landed on his already sore bum, and Louis cried out in surprise. Tears were gathering in his eyes behind the blindfold, and he tried to move his hands up to rub them away, but the rope tying his arms to the bed kept him from doing so. A chuckle was heard from behind, and Louis awaited the next slap, but instead something cold suddenly moved from the top of his spine and downwards, leaving a wet trail behind, and his body shivered as the ice made its way to his crack.

“S-stop, please”, another chuckle could be heard, and Louis wished he wasn’t wearing a blindfold so that he could have a look at his captor.

“Now, why would I do that?” The ice that had been playing just at the top of his crack was suddenly moved to his untouched hole, and Louis screamed out in surprise trying to kick out, but again his restraints held him in place, and another harsh smack found its way to his burning cheeks. 

“Behave”, The voice was hard and cold, matching the ice now pushed into his quivering hole freezing his insides. Another ice cube pushed against his rim, and the tears started falling. The ice melting inside him was pure torture, he hadn’t been prepped, and it had hurt going in. A finger wiggled its way inside him beside the now small ice cubes, and Louis gasped out as it found his prostate right away, pressing down hard.

A moan escaped his mouth, as the unwanted pleasure flew through his body, the finger feeling warm against his cold walls as it continued to rub over his prostate, and Louis was helpless to do anything as he felt his member hardening. 

“You like this slut?” His captor’s breath was fanning against his ears, sending more shivers down his spine, as Louis tried moving his head to the side to escape the voice now so close to him. A big hand gripped his jaw making him turn towards the voice again, while his prostate was receiving even harsher stabs by the finger penetrating him.

“Answer when I fucking ask you something you whore!”, Louis was trashing around in his restraints, desperate to get out, as another finger plunged through his rim, more tears wetting his blindfold. Crying out, Louis’ jaw was let go of, a harsh smack landed on his bottom, stilling him completely. 

“I- I’m sorry” his voice broke, and his captor’s whisper of you will be, almost went unnoticed to him. The fingers inside him were pulled out, and he could feel the water from the ice leaking down towards his balls and prick. 

For a while nothing happened and Louis just laid panting, waiting as his heart hammered in his chest. Then some rustling from the side of the bed and what sounded like a bag being opened could be heard, and a hand settled on his lower back. 

“If you can’t get it in, the last one’ll be pulled out, and we’ll try again.” Louis was confused for a moment, until he felt something round pressing through his rim and settling inside him – anal beads. 

As the first one had found its way inside, the next one started to push through, only a bit bigger than the first, it met next to no resistance, as Louis was now being filled. A whine escaped his mouth as the third one pushed through, having met more resistance than the others. His captor hummed as in thought, before pressing the fourth bead against Louis’s rim. Louis screeched out as it pressed and pulled on his sore rim, begging his captor to stop. 

“Oh, you’d like me to stop now would you?” The fourth bead had just made it to the widest part, then his captor stopped his movements, holding it in place. 

Louis could do nothing as the bead stretched his rim, and his body began to shake as broken sobs left his mouth. His captor laughed and Louis panicked when he suddenly made a jerking movement, causing the bead to pull harshly at his almost dry rim, making Louis screech. 

A finger padded its way around the bead still sitting neatly in his entrance, and his captor mockingly gasped out as Louis whined.

“Oh you poor thing! Are you sure you don’t want me to keep going? This looks rather painful,” as to underline his sentence, his captor once again jerked the beads, still not pulling out. 

Louis shook his head no; he didn’t want him to keep going, because he was sure there would be more after the fourth bead. 

“What I didn’t hear you slut? You know I want answers, but I’ll take it as a yes then.” Before Louis could protest the fourth bead was pushed through his rim, making Louis howl. The bead had now settled inside him, almost filling him up, and suddenly there was a hand on his member.

“I knew you’d like it slut, look at this! So hard for me you little whore!” The tugging at his surprisingly hard member made him cry out in pleasure, and his captor laughed again. The hand was gone as soon as it came, and the fifth bead was now pushing at his rim.

“This is the last one slut, remember the rules.” With that, the bead was pushed against his rim with a force that made Louis scream. He trashed harder than ever trying desperately to get away from the powerful intrusion. The bead made it a quarter way through, before popping out again. His captor paused, made a humming sound, and started pulling the fourth bead out again.

“No! No no no, please!” Louis felt the beads moving around inside him, as he wiggled around, but a hand suddenly grabbed forcefully around his neck, pinning him down, and blocking his airway. The hand didn’t let up until Louis calmed down, and the fourth bead was pulled out again. Louis whined deep in his throat, ashamed that he actually received pleasure from such actions, the hand still pining him down, just not choking anymore. 

The fourth bead was now completely out, but as soon as Louis could feel his body relaxing a bit, the bead was roughly pushed inside him again. 

Louis was panting as the fifth bead tried to make its way through his entrance again. This time the bead made it almost halfway through, getting to the widest part before his hole started resisting it again. His captor was merciless this time, pushing and pulling while Louis laid panting still a hand on his neck keeping him locked in place. 

When the fifth bead finally made its way through, it pressed up against the other beads, making one of them press harshly against his prostate, sending pleasure waves through Louis’s body. 

“Good little slut, taking all of them aren’t you?” Louis had learned he needed to answer by now, but just as he opened his mouth to do so, the beads started vibrating inside him. They pressed against his prostate, and his captor’s hand wrapped around his cock wanking it, and Louis felt the need to come as he was stimulated both inside and out. 

The hand suddenly took a strong hold on the base of his cock, preventing the orgasm that Louis was sure would have come, had it not been for the fingers now keeping him from getting there. 

“You’ll get to come, as soon as I actually get myself some answers whore” His captors other hand had moved from his neck, and started playing with his slit, one of his fingers pressing at it, and Louis was sure he would soon have no tears left to shed. 

“What’s your name slut?” The fingers had now found their way up under him, padding at his left nipple.

“L-Louis”, it came out in a gasp, as his nipple was tugged at harshly. The hand from his nipple was suddenly gone, and then he felt the vibrations intensify, his prostate getting more assaulted than ever. 

Still unable to come, Louis had a hard time not moving, as his captor spoke again.

“Well Louis, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Harry”, feeling confused as to why his captor had given him his name, he got an answer that sent terror rocking through his body.

“You’re going to be here for a long while, so it made no sense not to tell you”, suddenly a finger pressed at his rim, wiggling its way in alongside the beads, and Louis was so close, but Harry’s hand around his member kept him from coming. 

“Please, please Harry let me come”, Harry chuckled as his finger pushed on the vibrating beads, making Louis back arch up.

“Fine. One more question slut, and then you’ll get to come” Louis felt relieved at the news, sure that if he didn’t get to come soon enough he would explode. 

“Do you get off on this? Are you a pain loving little cockslut?” Louis felt his cheeks burning

“Y-yes, I am”

At that the finger was pulled out, and just as Harry’s hand let go of his prick and Louis could feel the pleasure seizing through his whole body, Harry yanked out the anal beads in one go, and Louis screamed the loudest he had ever screamed as he came on the sheets below him.

Collapsing on the bed, Louis could feel the aftershocks of his orgasm as his blindfold and restraints were removed. He was too tired to do anything as he laid gasping in his own cum. 

Suddenly something pressed its way through his abused rim, and Louis tried to move but too exhausted to do so, he glanced back as a green pair of eyes met his, and Harry’s hips snapped forward penetrating him with his dick. Louis started crying again, too oversensitive to keep going.

“Oh slut, did you think it was over? We’ve only just begun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so... Sorry Lou
> 
> This is the first work of any sort that I've written in english which is not for a class assignment, so I apologize for all the grammatic mistakes, and I hope (or not) that you enjoyed my first ever fic. It sucked.


End file.
